The Captain's Hidden Treasure
by Hobbit-Lyfe
Summary: After living with her alcoholic mother for most of her life Lorelei decides to go and find her father whom she hasn't seen in years, but by finding her father she may also be signing her death sentence. tintin/OC modern times.
1. Long time no see?

Soooooo… Long time no see? Ha. Ha.

I decided I am going to finish this story! YAH! It has been a while, but why not? I'm going to revise some chapters first. I'm going to edit them and make them pretty so eventually I will post a new chapter. Hopefully within the next 2 weeks! –

Midnight silver moon!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing only my Oc.

I could taste the salt on my lips as my father sailed off into the sunset. I could no longer tell if the taste was from the ocean or from the tears that were now streaming down my face as my father sailed off without me, leaving me with my mum, Delilah. At the young age of 6 I just could not understand why my father was not coming back to the dock that I had spent many an afternoon on with him. My mom tried to pull me back as it was getting dark but I refused.

I must have fallen asleep as I awoke in my bedroom. I got up slowly still tired from sleep to check on my mom until I heard a loud crash. I then began to sprint down the hall that suddenly seemed a lot longer than it used to be. Once I had arrived to my destination of the kitchen I found my mother on the floor with a bottle of alcohol.

"Mommy?" I questioned as I gently nudged her. "It's all your fault child! It's your fault! Not mine!" I was taken back at her anger for a second but then asked a question "What's my fault mommy?" "That your fathers gone!" that hurt. My mother was blaming me because my father left us. But I loved daddy why would he leave because of me? Didn't he always tell me he loved me, and that it wasn't my fault that mommy and daddy fight? Every night before he left after reading my a story and tucking me is he would always say "Now Lorelei, remember what ever happens between me and mommy is not your fault, right? And always remember daddy loves you" and I would always nod yes in agreement

Then I began to cry daddy did not love me. He lied, he said that I wasn't my fault that he left but mommy says it is. "Get out of my sight!" was all I heard before I began to turn around to leave, that night I cried myself to sleep.

9 years later

Today is my 15th birthday. I hate birthdays, it was the day my father left me, the day my mom stopped been my mom, the day my mom told my mom father didn't love me, and this year I get a job to support me and my mom.

My mom and I had moved from our nice little house by the beach to an old run down apartment complex, where all of the scary people live. Where we had moved to was close to the store but also close to the high school. After my father left he sent us money for about 6 years the he abruptly stopped, ever since then I have been supporting me and my mother with whatever money we had saved in the bank and I would also sell whatever I could to get up by. Every moth we had just enough to pay the bills. And whatever money I made from doing odd jobs went toward our groceries and toiletries.

I had decided that I was going to try and get a job at the local store where a bought our groceries so I could get a discount on the items, also the storeowner knows me from a friend so I could by alcohol to fuel my moms addiction.

I looked at my reflection. Even though I probably had this job interview in the bag I still needed to look nice. I pulled a brush through my curly blond hair, dabbed some makeup on my face, brushed my teeth, and finally put on some my perfume. Once a gain I glanced in the old shattered mirror. I quickly changed from jeans to a pair of my mom's old black slacks. For the final time I looked in the mirror, my body looked disfigured in the old broken mirror, maybe it was me or maybe it was the mirror but at no matter what angle and no matter what part of the mirror I looked at I looked bad. I knew I was self conscious and that I shouldn't worry so much of what people think of my but I couldn't help it. Well time to break a leg.

3 years later

Graduation day. Toady would be full of tears and happiness, today was many things the day I lose my last pound that I promised myself I would lose, today I would begin to pack up for collage, and three I would go to my mothers funeral. It would only be me attending the funeral as after dad left she lost all of her friend and never made any new ones.

My mom had died about 3 days ago from alcohol poisoning, in the end it was the drink that she loved so much that did her in. Her death was a relief but it was also devastating, my mother was all I knew, it was always me and mom. I hadn't made many friends 'cause I was always busy working or taking care of my mother, I also never hade the ability to invite any friends over because the apartment always smelt of alcohol. Even after her death the apartment was still thick with the stench of stale alcohol, it was all I would ever have left of her I suppose.

Now I had to get ready for graduation I was going to go over to my friend Hailey's apartment to get ready, over the years she had been my rock. I could tell her every thing that happened over the weekend or what my mom did that night, she was a true friend.

The bus lurched forward. I knew it was my stop, immediately. I grabbed my robe and my hat then proceeded down the isle. After I got off the bus once again lurched forward but then continued on. Hailey lived in a nicer apartment complex than me but then again her parents were together and they owned an important construction company so it made since, but she still paid the bills.

I walked up to her door about to knock but before I could move the door was flung open there stood my tall 6', brunette, bubbly friend with a huge ear to ear grin on her face. "Why are you so happy?" Was the first thing I said to her. "Aren't you excited? Were graduating! And I get to do your hair and face!" I just rolled my eyes in response

The moment I stepped in I was pulled into the large bathroom. She immediately took out my curly blond hair out of its usual high ponytail. She then began to stare at me with a finger gently tapping her chin, deep in thought. I began to retreat into my shell. I hate been stared at, it made me feel self-conscious. Hailey had always been beautiful. She could put her hair up into almost any style and she had a slim figure compared to my chunky muscular figure, she was a tall 6 feet while I was a short 5'3". Hailey has always been the fashion forward one that liked to stand out always wearing the latest trends. I have always preferred to be invisible to people, rather than stand out. My usual out fit consisted of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket with the sleeves rolled up or a baggy sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. I had always been a plane Jane, besides my almost yellow blond hair. People also frequently commented on me dark blue/green eyes.

Hailey, yelling in my face, suddenly pulled me from my thoughts. "I got it!" was what she had yelled. I sighed "what Hailey?" I asked annoyed. "I can not and will not tell you what I'm going to do Lorelei." She announced this with determination in her voice. She then spun the chair around and began to work.

After she had washed my face to prepare for the makeup she was about to put on we struck up a conversation, well Hailey did.

"So Lore what does your full name mean? I mean I have never ever heard someone naming their child that." This put a small smile on my face

"Well first of all my dad named my Lorelei, second of all Lorelei means either a rock cliff on a river where it's dangerous for boats to pass through, but I like the second one better, another name for a siren a creature that lures men in to destruction with there beauty and singing." I explained

"Your dad named you that cuz he's a sailor?" she asked, "yah I guess. But I never really knew him."

"What does your name mean Hailey" I asked in a sickly sweet voice with a sly smile she was quiet for a moment the quickly mumble out

" Bales of hay." I just about busted a gut while she just glared daggers at me with her hands on her hips but she also eventually joined in laughing

We sat I silence for a while till she started on my hair, or better said burning the hell out of my hair, after she had put a thick layer of makeup on my ski

"Remember when we first met?" she said in a dreamy voice

"Yah." I replied back as I chuckled to myself.

When we first met it was kind of a forced thing we had a science project in 9th grade and I was the only person left who didn't have a partner as usual, unless it was P.E. then I had people begging me to be there partners cuz I was pretty good in P.E., any way we had to be partners at first it was really awkward and she kept calling be Lor-lee in stead of my real name Lor-a-lie, she ended up just calling me Lore for short. To make a long story short she found out about my situation with my mom when she was dropping off some homework for me when a stayed home to make sure my mom didn't do anything stupid. We instantly became friends. Others I had told about my situation simply distanced them selves saying they didn't want to get involved, but Hailey just helped me and let me be myself.

Finally the hours up plucking and pulling eyebrows and putting on thick coats of makeup burning hair were over! Hailey spun around the chair so I could look at my reflection and I have to say I looked pretty freaking good. Then it hit me we had to leave in 15 minuets and Hailey had done nothing to herself. "Hailey what about…" she quickly cut me off. "Oh, Lore don't sweat it I know your just I little stress case calm down or you'll start sweating and I'll have to start over. Trust me I can take care of myself, just get dressed" And with that she disappeared into the bathroom

I did as she said and got dressed with in 10 minuets she had her hair and face done she was also dressed. "Why did it take so long to do me!" I asked with slight anger. "Because it's easier to do your self than others. Now come on we have got to go!"

We jumped into her car and sped off.

"Oh my god! We are going to be soooo late!" I was freaking out as usual when I was late. "Lore! Calm down breath, Jesus. Plus I have a very important question, well two."

"What?" I said the stress relevant in my voice.

"Are you a virgin?"

I could feel my cheeks begin to burn, oh god 'why would she ask that?'Was what I was saying to myself in my head

"Well…um…yes?" I managed to squeak out but it sounded like I question. Hailey let out what sounded like a sound of sigh of relief

"Thank goodness! I'm not the only virgin at this school!"

And with that we pulled up to the school

The ceremony was very, very, very looooong. I almost fell asleep several times. When my name was called they of course pronounced wrong all well the whole class corrected him. Every one knows my name because the office always got my name wrong when I was sent down, however not everyone had matched a face to the name.

After the graduation ceremony Hailey and me sped down to the funeral parlor to pay our respects to my mom, we both shed a few tears but not many. after paying our respects, Hailey drove me to my house to drop me off but before I closed the door she asked he second question, "Oh yah my second question! What are you going to do after high school?" my answer was one I had decided years ago

"I'm going to find my dad."

**Don't forget to review even if it's criticism, it will only help me better my story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm soooo sorry! In my last chapter I forgot to mention that this story takes place during modern times. Sorry :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc's**

The moment Hailey dropped me off it started to pour rain, which was usual after all I live in Portland Oregon, but the thing that was really menacing was the darkness. It was pitch black. Not a light was on, not a sound could be heard besides the sound of the rain pounding against the hard concrete and the splash of water every time I stepped in a puddle. The silence put me on edge because in my apartment complex there was ten sex offenders, 5 of them had molested girls my age, and at this thought I shuddered not from the cold but because I was scared. The walk to my apartment was a long one, even if it is in the far back of the complex, the walk seemed 10 times longer than usual maybe it was darkness or the fact that I was walking to my apartment using just my memory.

The moment I walked in to my apartment I released a long sigh of relief, I had been holding my breath for I don't know how long. After I closed my door and locked it I turned around, put my back against the door and slid down. Then it hit me the people who lived in the apartment below me were not arguing. Every night at this time, like a timer the Robinsons got into a heated argument. Something was definitely wrong.

I then began a long mental battle, Weather or not to call Hailey, and ask her to come pick me up, or to just shower and go to bed. And the and after a long debate with myself I chose the later of the two. I was by no means a chubby any more but I was also not a twig, I was very well built, muscular if you will. I decided I could fend off any intruder.

I began to undress my self for a nice warm shower when there was a loud knock at my door; at first I panicked I thought it was a rapist. So I ran into my kitchen grabbed a butcher knife, wrapped a towel around my self then I then walked out onto my heavily stained carpet to answer the door. When I opened the door I had my arm with the butcher knife raised in the air in a menacing manner, but then I realized I was wrapped in a towel, if it was a rapist I would not be that menacing if any thing I would look laughable all well to late now the door was open.

There stood not a rapist, but my 62 year old, 4'11", neighbor Ms. Robinson. I quickly relaxed my arm so as not to scare her. All she was wearing was light pink nightgown and a mint green nightcap her black curly hair was obviously in a tight bun. Her outfit look a little odd in contrast to he paper-thin brown skin, but then a gain I was always used to her wearing a blue or yellow moo-moo dress. "Honey, why are you makin such a ruckus?" she asked sternly.

"Sorry Ms. Robinson." I said apologetically.

"It's okay Hun just quiet down"

"Okay. Well goodbye Ms. Robinson" I replied quickly, after all it was freezing outside and I wanted to take a shower.

"Goodbye honey."

I then silently closed the door. Walked across the old dingy carpet, and jumped into warm shower. Well at least I knew Mr. and Ms. Robinson was ok.

After jumping out of the shower and changing into my pajamas there was another knock at the door. I sighed was I really making that much noise? I ran over and opened the door.

"Ms. Robinson I'm really…" I quick shut myself up, because there stood a tall skinny guy wearing a white t-shirt, black, sweats a pair of old worn out running shoes and a ski mask.

At first I was trembling in fear I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry but the last time I cried besides at my mothers funeral was when my father left. After that thought, I took a second glance at him. He had a gun aimed at my chest but his had was shaky and his palms were obviously sweaty because he kept wiping them off on his sweats, then it hit me after I looked into his eyes a was nervous. I stood a little straighter with confidence, maybe I could get him out of my apartment, but I reminded myself what I learned in phycology, a nervous robber is the one most likely to shoot.

"You don't have to do this." I stated my voice as calm as I could get it as I slowly raised my hands in the air.

"Shut up!" he yelled, his eyes were darting around the room; I knew I could take this kid on; he was obviously no more than 16. But I quickly abandoned all thoughts of taking the kid on when I saw another man behind him. He was a tall well-built white guy, and all he had on was a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt with a pair of nice running shoes. Then I realized I knew this guy I had talked to he a few times at the gym whenever I could go there. At first I thought he was my savior, then he started talking.

"Come on Jimmy, you wanna be part of the gang just kill the damn bitch!" he said egging on the kid. Then I got nervious this guy was also here to rob me. Then I spoke to try and make the kid stop what he was doing, "no you don't Jimmy, you still have a whole life ahead of you." the other man then glared knives at me "What about your ma Jimmy, don't ya wanna support her, think of all the money you would get." Once again I spoke up hands still in the air. "Jimmy what would your mother say if she found out you killed me for some money? Doesn't she want you to go to collage?" after that comment he broke down much to my surprise he must have already been under a lot of stress.

he fell down before my crying like a baby, "Oh ma I'm so sorry!" he yelled in a thick southern accent. This only angered the guy behind him. "God damn it Jimmy! You promised me you were ready!" with that he pulled out a gun from his back pants pocket. "Your gonna get it girlie." he shouted as he cocked the gun then I heard another gun or more precisely a shot gun, I peered behind the man there stood Mr. Robinson "boy you shoot that girl I'll put a bullet through your head." Now Mr. Robinson always said he used to be the sheriff of some town in Texas I never believed him until now. Mr. R did not look like a sheriff he had a beer gut but also looked like he could be in a motorcycle gang.

"come on boy put the gun down my wife is callin the cops."

"No" the guy said firmly

"then I guess we'll just till they show up."

Ms. R called the cops of coarse. But it took them whole 13 minuets to get there during that time not a word was spoken; we stayed frozen in that position, which was odd might I add. I was standing with my hands up still, the teen was crumpled at my feet while the man's gun was pointing at me, and Mr. R's gun was pointing at the man's head, once again all that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting against the hard concrete.

When the police first showed up they took the big guy to the car first, then the kid, and then me and Mr. R to be questioned. They asked me if I needed therapy for what I had gone through I just chuckled and said no thanks. This paled in comparison to what I went through with my mother. However I did have one request, to talk to the tall well-built guy who name I learned was Dave.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with much curiosity

"Lots of people want to kill your father, and you're his daughter you would be good leverage."

"My father!" I said surprised. "I haven't seen in him years. Where is he? Who wants to kill him?" I asked, eagerly awaiting his answer. But all I got was a creepy smile, and with that I walked off filled with disappointment and him smile etched in my brain.

After inspecting the "scene of the crime" the police sped off into the night. The Robinsons and I said out goodnights after I had said thank you numerous times for saving my life, nothing I could say or do would ever repay them for what they did. I then crawled into my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I slept that night in a long dreamless sleep. Then I woke up to find Hailey's face over mine, she had a huge grin on her face. I rolled over and stuck my head under my pillow not quite wanting to get up yet. Then I rolled back over after I realized something

"How in hades name did you get in here?" she just smiled "I picked the lock." She answered back almost as if it was obvious.

I sighed at my friend's behavior, how could she get up so early? "Come on Lore, you need a vacation you are way to stressed out all the time, plus you've never been any were besides the pacific northwest. Were wasting our youth we need to go somewhere. And one more thing Ms. R told me what happened last night. Maybe you shouldn't try and find your dad. " She said exasperated I the waited for a moment "So now that you're done Preaching to the choir let me say I AM going to find my dad and second of all I have been to some place else I went to Brussels, Belgium once and third of all tell me Mrs. Money Bags where do you plan on going?" she let out a squeal of excitement and the clapped her hands vigorously.

"Well you already said it were going to Brussels Belgium!"

**Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism welcomed. **

**Tintin might show up in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written for a while, I tend to only write on the weekends and this one has been particularly busy, I got strep throat :P. Well on with it, hope you enjoy! Oh and Tintin will be in this chapter.**

The city of Portland Oregon, I did not consider this place my home. Despite the fact that I had lived here for most of my life, had a job in this city, and had gone to school in Portland, I had never and would never consider it my home. Home was were your family was weather that meant your best friend or your boyfriend, sure I loved Hailey like a sister but my father was out there some where and I had to find him, Even if he was 6 feet underground in a casket. But no matter because as of current I was sitting next to Hailey, in her all leather interior 2009 white Audi. We were leaving Portland, and going off to Brussels.

But we would not be to the airport for a long time. We were stuck in unmoving Sunday morning traffic, the fog is so thick that you can not see almost 5 inches in front of your face. I was just praying to the lord above that our flight would not get canceled or held up.

Once again I was daydreaming, well more or less calculating about what time we would be at the airport and what time we should get there. We had to be at the airport in 15 minuets if we wanted to be comfortable with time is what I had decided, then just when I was about to figure out what time we were going to get to the airport Hailey let lose.

"Freaking A-hole!" is what echoed through the car when she yelled in anger

"What is it Hailey." I asked but I had to clear my throat before I could speak I was still in-between still been sleep and been awake. After all it was still only 5:30 in the morning.

"Lore that is the third guy to cut me off!" she yelled angrily like it was obvious what had been done.

"Oh." Was my response? Which she was not happy with not in the least bit.

"Lore! Come on! At least pretend to be excited about going to I different place! I have been planning this for weeks now buck up and stop been such a Debbie downer." I just rolled my eyes in response. Which was once again a bad idea nothing escaped her hawk eyes.

"That's the last straw! I am so tired of you been such a downer! I know your moms dead and you don't have a dad but at least try to be happy for once." That set me off; I was on my monthly gift and her saying that to me was like igniting gasoline.

"Well sorry I'm not a rich girl like you Hailey! There is not a lot of positive stuff to look at besides this trip and right now I'm just tired so sorry for not seeming excited." After yelling that I kinda felt bad after all she was paying for most of the expenses. Well at least the rest of the car ride was going to be silent.

I had never been in an airport before, except for that last time I went with my parents to Brussels but I didn't count that time, as I was to young to remember the trip. The only thing I remembered was the fact that my dad wanted to live there some day and the fact that we actually went there. Then it hit me maybe, just maybe my dad had settled down after captaining that damn merchant ship with his creepy little first mate Allan. This trip suddenly seemed a lot more exciting but Brussels was a big city and the likely hood of finding him was very little a well its worth a shot.

After walking around with a stupid grin for I don't know how long I ran into a security guard and was snapped from my thoughts. Hailey just giggled at my mishap as I quickly apologized to the security guard while blushing. She was still angry with me for yelling at her in the car. After dealing with our luggage and going through the security stuff we made it to out gate and what did we find? That our flight was going to 30 minuets late. Might as well apologize now

"Hailey I'm really sorry I was just tired and well ya know…" I was getting nervous Hailey sometimes liked to drag out our fights mainly because she liked the drama. "No Lore, it's my fault sorry for snapping at you I was just really stressed and tired." I smiled at he response "I guess we just both need a nice cup of coffee." She laughed a bit and then we both made the decision to go down to the café to get something to eat and drink.

The café was really busy; most of the people there were surprisingly businessmen and women instead of vacationers, which I thought, was odd considering the fact that it was summer. After we sat down to eat our beagles we realized that out flight was supposed to be there, so we had to sprint of to the gate making it just in time. The flight had to make one stop in Chicago Illinois, after that hectic stop we then continued our long flight to Brussels.

.

.

.

We were finally here! We had made it to the capital of Belgium! After spending about 11 hours sitting next to a crazy guy with weird eyes, we had made it to Brussels. And damn was I glad to be off of that plane. Everything was in pain; I had obviously been sitting in the same position for wayyyy to long. Me legs were killing me. And I was so tired we left at 6:00 and now Portland time was about 3 in the afternoon as in Brussels it was 9 hours faster so the time here was at 12:00AM! Damn I needed to get to sleep. I had been awake for way to long with not enough I had not gotten enough sleep the nigh before.

At last we found our hotel. Our taxi driver did not speak good English the only words he could speak was "yes." and "no." however we learned that almost 30 minuets into trying to find out hotel that he could read. After we wrote down the name of the hotel we were there within 5 minuets.

Once we got there we got our room key and we practically sprinted off to our room. But I hesitated for a second before climbing up the stairs and then took in the entire lobby. Then I noticed something peculiar all of the walls they were covered in framed articles of the newspaper. I then strode over to ask the lady about them "excuse me, but why is there newspaper articles all over the wall?" the lady just smiled she was elderly and reminded me a lot of Mrs. Robinson.

"Well have you ever heard of Tintin?" she asked with a happy smile. I shook my head yes in response, in fact I had heard of a few of his adventures he was only 3 years older than me about 21 years of age.

"Well all of these are his articles." She spoke again, but before I could respond or thank he she shoed me off. Telling me I looked tired and that every yond lady needs her beauty sleep.

I awoke the next morning at 9AM; I was clearly having no problem adjusting to the time change. However I could not find Hailey in the bed next to mine then I heard the shower running. I knew she had plans, she had tried to brief me on them while eating our bagels but we ran out of time ah well I'd find out soon enough. Then almost as if on q, Hailey stepped out of the bathroom with her hair up in a bun ready to go.

"Come on lore, I'm going to do your make-up again I cant let you go out looking like that! Hurry up and shower." I was about to protest saying that she hadn't even given me a chance yet but she cut me off.

"No if ands of buts we are going to the local Saturday market weather you like it or not!" I just sighed

"Hailey I'm pretty sure the don't have Saturday markets in Brussels it's not Portland." I said with a smile as I got up to go to the bathroom with my clothes and toiletries. I closed the door before she could say anything back.

After much debating I decided I would let Hailey do my make-up but I was still aloud to wear my unruly hair up in a high ponytail. I have to admit by the time Hailey was done I looked pretty nice. But then again who was I looking to impress. Not a guy that's for sure.

We walked around for a while looking at monuments and buildings, it truly was a beautiful city, plus I loved the weather it was nice and damp which was good because I absolutely hate hot weather, I could really get used to this after I find my dad this, I decided, was were I was going to live.

We had already been to like 2 other markets and both of them were huge! But Hailey just had to look at every single item! We were now at number 3, which was twice as big as the other 2, Hailey had promised it would be the last one thank god. Its not that I wasn't having fun but my feet were absolutely killing me. And I was wearing sneakers I can only imagine how bad Hailey's feet must fell cuz she was wearing high heels.

Out of all of the markets I had only bought one thing. A shirt that says, "I heart Brussels" that was it. Just when we were about to leave Hailey started talking to a guy! I was so tired by then I was just about to drop dead when I saw an adorable little white fox terrier. He looked a little confused so I walked over to him. He had no collar and he wasn't fallowing anybody but he couldn't have been a stray he was to well groomed and he was not underweight so I concluded that he had just lost he owner in the crowd. So I picked up the little dog after letting him sniff my hand and began to search for his owner.

I almost instantly became attached to this dog I had always been a dog person but we never had enough money to buy, or take care of one and I also just didn't have the time. I absolutely hated cats in fact I had a phobia of them I mean look they have claws and ya know fangs, and they hiss.

The dog was comfortably cuddled in my arms. I kind of didn't want to find the dog's owner any more, he was just so sweet, I wanted to keep him but I knew it was the wrong thing to do. Then once again I was daydreaming in a crowded place when I bumped into an attractive redhead. He was wearing a brown trench coat a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, which happened to be a favorite color, and was about 2 inches taller than me.

I could feel my face begin to heat up the longer our eyes stayed locked, once again my self conscious side took over I was never good with boys. In order to not be so awkward later and to he didn't notice my deep blush, I tore my eyes away from his to look down only to notice that the dog had jumped out of my arms and was now sitting next to the man I had just bumped into.

"Oh ummm… I-I found your d-dog" crap first my face was red and now I was stuttering a habit I thought I had long since broken.

"Thank you miss?" oh god he was asking my name come on Lorelei get it together.

"Lorelei, Lorelei haddock." And I stuck out my hand, usually I didn't use my father's last name but I did today, it just felt right. He took my hand and shook it.

"My name is Tintin." He said this with a smile that could kill, and then just when I was about to say something I heard Hailey yelling my name once again interrupting me unknowingly.

"Oh, sorry I have to go!" I yelled as I started walking away I felt like I was been rude but I Hailey saw me talking to THE Tintin I would never hear the end of it hopefully I would see him again though.

Finally I found Hailey running around franticly trying to find me. I just rolled my eyes then tapped her shoulder. "Lore where were you!" I just smiled

"Talking to a guy." Was my response?

"Really? Who?" she asked obviously curious

"Not going to tell." I said clearly happy then Hailey got a gigantic smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I was confused.

"Was it him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while pointing in the direction my back was turned to. I spun around there was Tintin walking up to me with my "I heart Brussels" shirt.

**Ok please excuse the spelling and grammar errors I'm extremely tired. And sorry that Tintin's entrance isn't very extravagant or long but hope you enjoyed it anyway. PLEASE review! I'm desperate, criticism is needed. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well I got some pretty good reviews besides one hater :P but I decided just to ignore it so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Oh and from now on I promise to release a new chapter every weekend. And sorry this took so long**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except for Hailey and Lorelei.**

Crap, crap, crap. As Tintin walked up I knew one of three things was going to happen one, the least likely, Hailey was going to hit on or flirt with Tintin but the likely hood of that was tiny because Tintin was so much shorter than her after all he was only about 2 inches taller that me and I'm 5 foot 4. The second is that she'll try and set us up, and three she'll behave herself once again likely hood of that was slim to none but I still hoped.

By the time I had finished analyzing my situation in my head Tintin was standing next to me.

"Ohhhh… so you're the guy that Lore was talking to. I'm Hailey, nice to meet you Tintin." She stated with a smile that I knew meant I was goanna get some crap for not telling her who I was talking too. At first he looked a little perplexed probably wondering how Hailey knew his name, but he quickly got over it.

"Ummmm… yes me and Lorelei spoke, and nice to meet you too, are you two sisters?" he sounded absolutely confused

"Sorry we didn't introduce our selves to the full extent Hailey is my best friend, we live in Portland Oregon we just came for a vacation before collage starts." I explained so hopefully we wouldn't be so awkward later when and if we ever talked again, I was still trying to get out of my shell. After he told us more about himself Snowy and the three of us started to walk around the market. So far Hailey had not yet embarrassed me.

Hailey and Tintin had done most of the talking throughout our walk around the market, but I didn't mind I had never been a social butterfly but Hailey was, and Tintin seemed to be one also. I was the happiest I had been in a long time, my mother was no longer hounding me, I was out of school for good, and I wasn't stuck in my creepy apartment complex.

Meeting the most famous reporter in the world was an added plus. When I first met Tintin I thought he would be a jerk, what with been famous and all, but instead he was modest in fact he seemed quite oblivious to all the stares he got as we walked by. Tintin was, much to my surprise, a gentleman I had never met a guy who put this much effort into getting to know me.

Tintin was the embodiment of my dream guy, cute, funny, kind, modest, and taller than me. Maybe just maybe I was falling for him. Come on Lorelei get over yourself, you just met him only 2 hours ago, and who would like you? For a split second after this thought I could hear the whispers of the kids at high school and my moms drunken speech in my ear prude, ugly, stupid, fat. I stopped my self there. That was then don't dwell on the past is what I told myself but the words still hurt, even more so now.

Just after I had finished thinking to my self Hailey gave me I tired look,

"Lore, I think we should go get some thing to eat Tintin was just telling me about this place that makes really good fries and get this… WAFFLES!"

I rolled my eyes Hailey absolutely loved waffles she has never met a waffle she didn't like. And I love fries so I guess I would be a good place to go.

"Ok and Tintin how good did you say those fries were.

When we arrived the place was over flowing with people we had just got the last table. I ordered the fries and nothing else I was still trying to watch my weight. Hailey on the other hand ordered waffles, of coarse, and a beer because apparently Belgium is known for its beer. But I never drank, my mother left a lasting impression on me. Tintin also stuck with water, and he chose to have the Waffles. After we began eating we sat in a comfortable silence until Tintin asked me a question.

"So Lore, may I call you that?" I nodded a quick yes and then he continued.

"Hailey tells me your searching for your father." I sent Hailey I quick glare, Why did she tell him that was something personal, but I guess it was to late now.

"Yea, I never knew him very well all I remember is his last name and that he was a heavy drinker, but he was never drunk around me he was always sober, he left when I was six on his merchant ship and never came back. For years I thought he was dead, but I found a letter from my dad to my mom last year saying he had now settled down. But there was no return address so I couldn't trace the letter back. When I asked the postal service they wouldn't tell me." As I told him this I kind of started to tear-up.

Normally I wouldn't tell anyone this, but I felt safe telling Tintin about my past I don't know why but I did then again you normally wouldn't be eating dinner with a guy you just met. However this wasn't just any guy in was Tintin. Then Tintin spoke up after once again silence fell over the three of us even snowy was now curled up under Tintin's feet softly sleeping away despite all of the loud noises around us.

"Ya know I think I know someone who fits that description." He said this with a smile

"Your last name, Haddock, is that your fathers?" he was obviously excited another mystery solved I guess.

"Yea Haddock is my fathers last name, why?" I was slightly confused.

"Yes I knew he had family, sorry ladies but I must go." With that he grabbed a notepad from his pocket scrawled something on it and then handed it to us. On it was _marlinspike hall_.

"Just give this to your cab driver he'll know where to go and with that he took off running, snowy fallowing close behind.

"Well that was odd." Stated Hailey. "Yep." Was my only reply as I stared where Tintin was once sitting. "Isn't he hot?" she asked, I could hear the smile in her words. "Yea-" I began to say in a dreamy voice but I stopped myself. Then began to blush madly.

"Ha! I knew you liked him!" she yelled in triumph. My blush brightened by 10 times and turned to a shade of red I didn't even know existed.

"Shut up Hailey." I quietly demanded damn I was embarrassed

"Don't get me wrong Lore he's good boyfriend material and he's a gentleman but he seems like he's married to his job." She sounded nervous. "Well maybe Hailey but-" she quickly cut me off.

"No buts Lore, I don't want him hurting you." I rolled my eyes. She has always been so protective over me when it comes to boys.

"Fine but can we at least go to his house tomorrow, he may know my dad." I was begging now, in only a short amount of time he had become my drug I had to see him again. She let out a long sigh. "Ok but just to see your dad." I squealed in happiness, I was going to see Tintin again. But first we had to find our way back to the hotel.

The next mourning was busy; apparently this hotel had a lot more people than we thought. Finally we had made our way outside, now we had to call a cab, which was going to be difficult because neither Hailey nor I knew how to do that. Hailey had always driven a car and I had always taken the bus. Then I nice older guy in his fifty's stopped to help us. The man had dentures the only reason we knew that was because they had fallen out… twice.

Even though he was nice and seemed innocent enough something about him gave me the creeps. Just looking at the guy sent shivers down my spine, the same feeling my dad's first mate Allan gave me, I even thought it was him for a moment, but I quickly dismissed it because the last time I saw Allan he had pearly white teeth. And even if it was Allan I didn't care, he got us a cab.

We gave the note to the driver and then we sped off. At first I thought Tintin would just live in an apartment, something to suit his modest personality boy was I wrong. When the driver pulled up to the mansion I thought we had the wrong place until I saw a sign that read _"Marlinspike Hall" _at first I just stood in awe after I first got out of the cab, but Hailey quickly ruined my moment.

"Lore close your mouth, you look weird." I sent I glare her way then began to fallow her up the long driveway, after that long walk we came face to face with some steps my arch nemesis. Luckily they were only a few. Finally we reached the door but before we could knock the door swung open there stood a man who looked to be in his early to late sixty's. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and a vest with black and yellow stripes all of his cloths looked to be perfectly ironed and shoes were shined to perfection. I felt slightly underdressed; I was only wearing my street cloths tennis shoes, jeans, black t-shirt, and a un-zipped sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. Hailey was wearing something stylish as usual.

"Come, master Tintin is waiting for you." He then walked off; we had now time to look at the inside of the mansion that was just as beautiful as the outside if not more. In fact we had to practically jog to keep up with the man. He then stopped at some big doors and then opened them to a room, the room seemed to be the living room. There were to red chairs, a TV and a small coffee table that had a chess board sitting on it, I then realized that there were other people in the room besides the three of us. Sitting on two wooden chairs facing each other was Tintin and a gruff looking man with a captain's hat.

The first thing I noticed was how Tintin's eyes lingered on Hailey that came with a small jab of pain and jealousy, the second thing I noticed after that was how familiar the man facing Tintin looked, almost too familiar, like he was important to me but I just couldn't place my finger on the name. Then Tintin stood up and with great gusto announced the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life.

"Lorelei Haddock, this is your father!"

**Ok, even if this is not the longest chapter I am quite proud of it this is actually my favorite chapter! I would like to thank Fool on the hill far far away for boosting my confidence; I would also like to say thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed every comment was taken to heart. Without you guys I was almost contemplating stopping the story but I need to learn to get over it, there are going to be some haters and I just have to deal with it, so thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Just like I promised I'm releasing my story today, which were, I live is Sunday. well quick recap. Lorelei has finally met her dad; lets see how they react to one another.**

I stared blankly at Tintin and the man in front of me, the man and me met eyes and then he burst out laughing. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side with crossed arms wanting to know what could be so funny, did I really look that bad? "Lad, there is know way she is my daughter you know full well I don't have a family." He said this and then went back to laughing.

"Well, Captain!" he said this with a hint of anger. "First of her last name is haddock, she said her father was an alcoholic, and she also said he used to captain a merchant ship, you fit that description to a tee." He looked really proud with him self for connecting all of the dots and if I were the man that Tintin referred to as Captain I wouldn't disagree with his statements, but he did much to my shock.

"We look nothing alike, lad." He stated this nervously, then I noticed the sweat glistening on his forehead, why would he be nervous? Then Hailey who had been really quiet for the past few moments spoke up.

"Yes you do, you have the same body type, and Lorelei's hair is just as unruly as yours." Hailey said this with her head held high and her nose pointing upwards with her arms crossed. He looked shocked at first and his moth was open he seemed at a loss for words.

"What did you say the lasses name was?" he still seemed shocked. "Ummmm… my name is Lorelei." I was unsure of myself and my arms had gone from been crossed to playing with the rubber bands that hung around my wrists. When I looked back up the Captain seemed to be in another place, his elbows were on his knees and his head was sitting in his hand, his eyes were staring blankly at the floor.

***FLASHBACK***

The new parents both had smiles on their faces as they gazed down lovingly at their now sleeping newborn baby, which they now held in their arms. The normally stone hard face of the man had softened at the sight of his daughter. Then the mother spoke up. "Archie, what do you want to name her?" they had been debating about the name of the child the whole time she was pregnant. He began to think, he looked at the baby's face almost as though looking for the answer, and then it hit him Lorelei. "Well ye know I've always loved the name Lorelei, and she reminds me of one of them sirens what with her bond hair and her eye's are just beautiful." While he said this, his eyes didn't move one inch off of his child's face. The woman chuckled "Fine on one condition." He finally looked up at her "what?" he said this unblinkingly, only causing her to laugh more, then she got serious. "You be sure to keep our daughter away from Allan, he creeps me out." He smiled "Your wish is my command."

***OUT***

"Captain Haddock!" Tintin was yelling in the Captain's ear to try and get him back to reality. I leaned over to Nestor and asked him "Does he do this often?" "No miss this is the first." Was his reply I had the feeling he didn't like me. When I looked back the Captain we resurfacing from his thoughts. He looked dazed. "Lorelei?" he looked at me his eyes seemed to be full of happiness, dread, and perhaps love. "Yes?" with that he got up and walked towards me until we were face to face he stood only about 4 inches from me, I looked up into his eyes the same as mine. With that he hugged me with so much force I thought he would knock the wind out of me. His smell was so familiar tobacco, alcohol, and the sea. He smelled like my Dad. He then pulled away and held me at arm's length to get a good look at me. "Please sit down so I can tell ya my story, lad grab a chair for the other yond lady!" he exclaimed he was clearly excited.

I sat down and he than returned with a pipe and tobacco. He sat in the chair across from me, everyone was looking at me I was beginning to feel uncomfortable and then he began his story or what I guess you could also refer to as his excuse for leaving me with my mother.

"The thought of leaving you started three years before I left, so when you were three. Your mother had gotten into drinking, after I had of coarse but had gotten onto nun-the-less, I felt responsible, I could not fathom the fact that my child would grow up with two alcoholic parents so I tried to leave when you turned three hoping that, leaving would help your mother stop drinking but your mother threatened to kill you then herself so I stayed.

A year later I went on a trip to the Bahamas for work, your mother thought I was cheating on her, and her drinking got worse when I came home you had bruises all over your body and your mom had a gun, you had been tied to the table for I don't' know how long when I came back, the wires had dug into your wrists and you had lost a good five pounds, I was only gone for a week. I talked her into giving me the gun and I called the cops. They took her to a place for people like her, she came back the woman that I fell in love with and our relationship got better but I just wasn't the same.

I wanted a divorce but she would not have any of that. You were 5 at the time that's when our fights started back up, then I did the worst ting I think I have ever done in my life. While your mother was out with her friends I decided to break a promise we made when you were born, I left you with Allan. Alone. And I wet off drinking. When I came back to get you Allan said you had walked off, but I found you in his basement, I asked him what he did to you he said that you just wouldn't shut up and he wanted to watch TV so he put you down there. Your mom found out a year later when you were six that's when I left."

He said his whole speech with his head down in shame I'm assuming. I sighed well he probably wants to know what happened after he left. "After you left, mom started beating me." He looked shocked after I said this. "Yep, the night you left she got drunk, when I turned 15 I got a job, when I turned 16 mom tried to sell me for sex so we could get more money for alcohol. When no one wanted me she beat me till I blacked out." His eyes held so many emotions shame, pity, sadness, and love. "She died 5 days ago." I said this with no emotion "And the strange thing is, I don't blame you." With that I broke down and wept. I cried for many reasons, for my lost childhood, for my mom, for my dad, and just for myself I had been through so much and I never shed a tear because I thought it showed that I was weak. I felt a warm embrace around me "I'm sorry Lorie." I chuckled at my childhood nickname. "Ya know your mother was a Lily-livered landlubber." That one really made me laugh.

By the time my father and me had caught up with our life it was dark out side, and there was one thing that I hated more than anything and that was darkness. "Well why don't you and Hailey stay the night? We have plenty of bedrooms." Tintin offered. "Well I don't kno-" Hailey cut me off once again. "Nonsense, we would love to stay." I sighed Hailey could be so persistent sometimes.

We got our selves situated for the night; Hailey wore some old pajamas from the last residents because everyone else's cloths were too small for her height wise, I on the other wore a pair of Tintin's cloths because Dad's were way to big, yes I now referred to him as Dad. When I tried on his pajamas his response was "Blistering Barnacles! Why are you so small!" I was did not consider myself petite les alone small; I had a rather muscular figure. In my opinion I looked more like a football player then a woman.

Finally everyone had settled down Tintin and Dad had gone off to thee respecting rooms and Hailey and me chose to share the giant king size bed in the room we were using for the night, plus I had some serious questioning for Hailey.

"Sooooo Hailey, I saw that you have your eye on Tintin." I said this while sub consciously twiddling my fingers. "HA!" She yelled suddenly, I startled me and I'm pretty sure it woke everyone else in the mansion up. "Shhhhh… Hailey don't yell people are trying to sleep. "Lorelei I knew you had feelings for that guy!" as she said this my face began to heat up in embarrassment. Was it really that obvious that I liked him? "Is it that obvious." I meekly asked. "Yep! You seriously need to learn how to hide your feelings better." I sighed frustrated. "Hailey you're not answering me! Do you or do you not like Tintin." "Ok ok, so maybe I do like him a tiny, tiny bit." Now I was kind of depressed. He liked her to it was so obvious. "Hailey?" I asked hoping she hadn't already fallen asleep. "Hmmm." She groaned, "He likes you to." I said my voice as quiet and as weak as it could get.

I awoke with a start, it felt like someone was licking my face, I swear if it was Hailey I would, I would, well I don't know what I'd do but it would be bad. I was about to start yelling when I realized it was just Snowy. I lifted the small dog off of my face to I could wipe the dog DNA off of my face. I looked beside me Hailey was still asleep, much to my surprise usually she was an early riser but then again she didn't have a dog licking her face. Then it stuck me the door was closed how did Snowy get in here?

Then I heard a chuckle I looked up to see Tintin standing there with a smile that once again took my breath away. "Oh, hi Tintin, didn't see ya there." I wanted to face-palm really? I didn't see ya there, was that the best I could come up with. He chuckled again, which only made me feel like more of a loser. I could feel a blush rising to me cheeks.

"Nestor wanted me to wake you guys up so you could eat breakfast, were having waffles." At the sound of Waffles Hailey shot up "Waffles! Where!" Tintin and I both burst out laughing, her reaction was funny but then she also had bead head and she forgot to wipe off her make-up last night. I on the other hand remembered. Mascara was all over her face it was hilarious, and I had never seen he have a bad hair day, that was until now.

Tintin and I eventually made it down stares, Hailey on the other hand had to fix her face. Once Hailey made it down stairs we began our Breakfast. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. This was the family I had always wanted, a happy one. By coming to Brussels I had gotten everything I had always wanted even a dog. To bad it would all end when I went back to Portland, the place that would never be my home.

**Well I hoped you liked it I understand that Captain Haddock was I little OC but I tried my hardest to show his soft side. And if you would rather me call Captain Haddock, Captain instead of dad I will just PM me. **

**Don't forget to review! Criticism welcomed! **


End file.
